1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a retriever for snagged fishing lures. The device is designed to be suspended around a fishing line secured to a snagged lure which is to be retrieved. The device slides down the line and becomes attached to the hooks of the lure which is to be retrieved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various techniques are employed by fishermen to release or retrieve a snagged fishing lure. A common improvised device is a hook swivel secured to the insulator of a spark plug. The device is attached to the fishing line and slides along the line. The jiggling of the line frequently releases the snagged lure. Various structures to be secured to the fishing line for retrieving snagged lures have been invented, some of which are patented. Among these patented are Koester, 2,739,404; Boggs, 2,788,606; Garrison, 2,798,332.